Rio
Rio is a Russian blue cat who has a MAJOR crush on Cali. He debuts in Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades! Bio Fighting out of Tampa Bay, Florida. He is a light heavyweight who traveled around the world to become the world boxing champion. After doing so; he moved to Adventure Bay to become a boxer to teach defenseless pets how to defend themselves. One day; he found himself in the Lookout's periscope where he met Ryder and the PAW Patrol. But when tragedy struck them with Chase and Marshall's secondary gear destroyed and outlawed, Rio stepped up to become the new Spy Cat of the PAW Patrol and help against invading villains. Boxing Matches *Weak Geek: A guy who always loses, and won only ONE time! ONE TIME PEOPLE!! *Leon. Champion of the West. Nickname: The Tumbleweed Terror. *Kaiser. A WII Venetian. Nickname: The Iron Solider. *Dina Flaminka. A former flamenco dancer. Nickname: The Scarlett Feather. *Diablo. The Mexican Champion. Nickname: The Mysterious Monster. *Ryuu Hakatama. A cat who was related to a Samurai. Nickname: *Sagan. An Indian Mystic Arts Boxer *Venom Rattler. A snake charmer *Xana. A belly dancer who makes up in beauty, but is weak in brawn... *Dragan Hayabusa. The Champion of Asia. *Big Jack, A tough lumberjack. Nickname: The Totem Titan *Maple Man, a pancake chef. Nickname: The Sticky Swarmer. *Slapshot, a former hockey player. Nickname: The Pulverizing Puck. *Laurine Banister. An environmentalist that charms men into losing and Rio's medic. Nickname: The Pine Succubus *Franz Leo. Champion of the Canadian Championship. Nickname: King of the Hill in Canada *Juilius, Kaiser's brother. *Prez Head. A pretzel maker. *Clock Shock. A cuckoo clock maker. *Vod Krack. A female beer drinking champion and Rio's drink provider. Nickname: The Boozer Cruiser. *Murder Hozen. Champion of Germany *Disco Dan. A Disco Star that dresses as a Disco Star and a Western Show Boy. *Fresh Prince Will. A pampered pussy cat from California *Grill Bill. A master chef. *Kristy Fritz. A female rap battle champion and Redux's Love Interest *Mix Master Mike. A Disc Jockey and champion of U.S. *Mr. Pubinski. A vodka maker. *Czar. Son of current ruler of Russia. *Fland Bridge. A Russian lumberjack. *Linda Hawkson. A female hunter who is Vod Krack's best friend and partner *Krusher. A soviet solider and champion of Russia *Luna. A hula dancer. *Blaze. A torch juggler who crushes hard on Noel *Tricki. A Tiki. *Liana. A female former wrestler with smoking hot looks. *Kahuna. Champion of Hawaii. *Florence. A Pizza maker. *Vinci Van Doom. A Sculptor. *Angelo. A painter. *Noel. An Italian former racer who is Gino's daughter and who Blaze is in love with. *Gino, a former Mob Boss and champion of Italy and Noel's father *Voowho. A Voodoo Enchanter. *Celest. A Magician who has a crush on Vod Krack. He met her during a drinking tournament in Germany. Where he arm wrestled her, and lost... And is where he had his first kiss. *Quentin. A Swamp Resident *Rati the Witch. A Witch *Crock, An Alligator wrestler and champion of Haiti *Fang. An African Hunter. *Jean. A French Blacksmith who crushes on Laurine. *Arc, A Psychic. *Henrietta. A Gypsy from Arabia. *Janeiro. Rio's older brother and Undefeated World Champion. Trivia *He is an undefeated flyweight boxer with 50 wins and 0 losses *He had gone though ten circuits in order to become the champion. In order they are Mexico, Asia, Canada, Germany, America, Russian, Hawaii, Italy, Haiti and World Championship *He looks up to Chase as his hero. *He has an older brother named Janeiro, and they don't see eye to eye at times. *Every 4th fight in his boxing career, he fought a female boxer and every fifth fight, he faced against a champion of the world. *His coach is a former heavyweight from Australia named Redux *He has a gang known as Rio and the Rumblers. The other members are Redux, Laurine, Vod, Noel, Jean, Celest, Liana and Linda. *He has a twin sister named Ria who is a kickboxer Category:Males Category:Kittens